


Light My Candle

by orphan_account



Series: The Falsettos/Rent AU no one wanted [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Rent - Larson
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Light My Candle

The lights were out. The heat was busted and even with the three jackets and the blanket, Marvin was still shivering as he popped an AZT pill in his mouth. He was bouncing a pencil aimlessly against his sketchbook. He needed to make something. He needed something that mattered.

 

The phone was off so that couldn't save him now. Plus the only ever calls were for Mendel, his room mate. The house felt empty. There used to always be people in here, but he broke up with Trina and Cordelia moved in with her girlfriend, so it was just empty. Only their landlord would shut off their heat when it was -5 degrees outside.

 

All of a sudden their was a sharp knock at the door. He heaved a mix of a relieved and annoyed. Mendel always forgot something when he left the house. He got up and walked to the door, loose pajama pants swishing behind him as he went to let in his roomate. “What did you forget?” he asked, Opening the door.

 

But instead he was greeted by a very familiar looking man in a tight fitting white shirt. He was holding an unlit candle in his hand and leaned against the door frame. He was shivering from the cold.

 

“Do you have a match or a lighter?” the man asked.

“Um...yeah...you're shivering.” he said shaking off a coat and giving it to the man.

The man smiled and put it on, “Thank you. They cut off my heat...must have yours too. Lighter?”

Marvin went into the kitchen and found a full box of matches, he struck it and lit the handsome mans candle. He spun around and stumbled, catching himself on the wall.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine...just a little weak today. Haven't eaten much.” he said, flashing a smile.

He had a beautiful smile. A sweet smile. It made Marvin stare a little bit.

“Dude, what are you staring at?”

“Nothing you're smile. It uh...it's a beautiful smile.”

“So I've been told. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Where have I seen you bef-” out of the corner of his eye, he could see the man blowing out the candle.

 

“The wind blew it out again.” The man said. But there was no breeze in the freezing cold flat. But Marvin just smirked.

 

“Can you light it again?” he said, walking closer to Marvin, swinging his hips a bit too much for Marvins liking.

 

‘Stop Marvin’ he thought as he got lit the candle again. ‘Even if you wanted too you can't do anything with him.’ when he stopped thinking so much. He and the neighbor were almost chest to chest, nothing but the lit candle to separate them. It was a quiet silence. He had dark brown eyes that you could get lost in.

 

The man hissed, and looked down. Marvin followed his gaze to see that his fingers were covered in white hot wax.

 

“Oh! The wax...It's dripping.” Marvin said.

He gave a flirtatious smirk, “Yeah...I like it between my thi-” Marvin could see where it was going.

“FINGERS! I figured.” he grabbed him by the shoulder and led (pushed) him out the door.

 

Five seconds after he pushed him out the door there was another knock. There was the handsome stranger with a confused expression on his features and an unlit candle. He smiled, knowing it was blown out again

“Out again?”

“Did you see something fall out of my pocket?”

Marvin raised an eyebrow, “No...but what fell out...I can help you look.”

“My stash.” he mumbled.

“You're what?”

“My stash.” he said a little louder as he started to crawl around. Marvin knows very well about what that means. Drugs. That's when he noticed he was also sweating along with shivering.

 

“You look familiar...from when I always went to restaurants and clubs.” he looked at the candle. “You're candles out….”

 

“Fuck the candle and help me look. I swear it was in my pocket when I walked through the door. The floor!” he said, getting onto all fours. Marvin caught a glimpse of his ass.

“The floor?” he asked, his voice going up an octave. He smirked, “Is my ass as good as my smile?”

“Um...what?”

“You're staring. I assumed you only stare at beautiful things.”

“No! I wasn't...but you do have a pretty nice ass…”

“Compliment?”

“I mean...why do you look so...familiar?”

“I'm a photographer. I'm also a stripper at the gay bar on 7th street. The Rainbow.”

 

Marvin smiled in recognition, “Yes! They put you in the cage. I didn't recognize you without the uh…”

“The golden boxers. Yeah I know. But it pays the bills.”

“Obviously not enough since you have no heat.”

“What can I say...somethings are more important than heat..”

Marvin knew what he meant, the drugs.

“Light my candle so I'll have some light.” he extends the candle. Marvin lit it.

 

“You know...those maybe forget that. You look young.”

“I'm 21, thank you and I’m old enough to do what I want. I'm just a bad boy.” he winked, while looking down.

“Yeah I was a ‘Bad Boy’ once too.”

The man snorted.

“Yeah I used to shiver like you.”

“I have no heat!”

“You don't need heat, right? I also used to sweat like that.”

“I've got a cold.” he wasn't a good liar.

“I used to shoot up. I thought it was what I needed to feel good and whole again.”

“I like escaping.” he said.

“Don't we all.” he says, looking down, he saw a tiny drug bag full of white powder. “Oh here it is!” he accidently said, picking it up.

“You found it?”

“No..its a candy bar wrapper.” sliding it in his back pocket.

They were close again. The candle illuminating the mans beautiful face. He winked at him. Marvin let out a sharp exhale and the light was gone.

 

“You blew out my candle!” the man cried.

“I've ran out of matches.” he said sitting on the couch

“Good thing the moon is bright tonight.”

“Maybe it's not the moon. I think there's a party going on in the lot next door.”

“How against the Christmas spirit.” he said, sitting next to him, grabbing his hand. It was freezing.

 

“Your hands are cold.”

“Mine?! So are yours. They're big. Like my fathers.” he stands up. “Wanna dance?”

“With you.” Marvin asked, while getting pulled up.

“Obviously not. My father's waiting.” he said, sliding his hands around Marvin's waist, setting his head on his shoulder. Marvin felt a hand cup his ass and another slip into his pocket.

 

“What's your name, sexy?”

“Marvin. Yours?”

“Whizzer. Whizzer Brown.” he whispered, bringing his hands up, to show the baggy.

 

“It was a noble effort and you did try. I hope to see you again Mr. Marvin.” the now, Whizzer said.

 

Marvin watched as he walked out of the apartment. His eyes drifted on the ground, where the white candle lay forgotten. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled. There was a knock on the door. He smiled wider and got up. He walked over to the door.

 

“Forget your candle?"

“Um...my scarf actually.” it was Mendel. “Why would I take my candle out in public? What has you so happy?”

 

Marvin looked behind the door where Whizzer stand by his door, he winks before closing it.

 

“I think I might have a new adventure coming my way.” he said, closing his door.


End file.
